


the return of radiance

by briwookie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briwookie/pseuds/briwookie
Summary: She was here, she could be touched, and the smell of pine and vanilla returned to him.(A smut reunion drabble taking place after season four).





	the return of radiance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble that was a smut request off of my Tumblr. I really enjoyed it so I figured I would post it on here as well. This is also my first fanfiction for The 100, so I'm really happy about that.
> 
> This is centered after season four. How are we supposed to wait another year?

He had found that he loved the shorter hair. 

It ran smoothly against the palm of his hand, as it traveled from the sides of her face downwards. Even with years of isolation she had learned to carry her smile, and it blinded the specks of light from the space Bellamy knew. She was _here_ , she could be touched. He grinned as he leaned her back against the bed, pressing his lips to her forehead. There was a difference in how she felt – older, wiser.

The smell of pine and vanilla returned to him. 

He heard a soft chuckle at his delay, arms wrapping themselves around his torso. This was real – the moment he had envisioned since their first treks through the forest, since she had planted a seed with him at Mount Weather, and even as his voice shook like the mountains, before he was certain she had…

That didn’t matter. It couldn’t have mattered anymore, she was  _alive_  and he was holding her in his arms, and there was no way in Hell he was going to let go again.

He pressed an urgent kiss against her forehead, once more, before he took her lips between his own. The passion that followed was a blissful one, slow and careful, as the two adapted. Bellamy felt Clarke’s arms tighten around him and he sighed, pushing over her until he towered. Two more kisses and he submerged, tasting the spark of her collarbone as his tongue swept over it. 

She gasped lightly, her head falling back onto the pillow. Bellamy questioned why they hadn’t done this before just because of the way she  _sounded_. She was glorious, as her thighs started spreading and her face became pink. She licked her lips.

“ _Bellamy_.” 

The name was not known to him before she said it. It had not been the first time, and on his life, it would not be the last.

“Relax.” Bellamy found himself hushing her with another kiss. She must have loved the way he brushed his tongue over her lower lip. Her hands were now clutching at his back, small specks on a wasteland. 

She shifted as his hands ran underneath a shirt that was baggy. Had she been eating? Bellamy supposed that rations weren’t taken into such a high consideration when you have the world to yourself. He placed his hands on her hips and felt her pushing upward. A coy grin was on her face now and he scoffed.

“Look at you.” Bellamy was enamored. After all this time, she had to take some initiative. The Warheda had not ceased fire.

“I’ve been waiting.”

Three words and Bellamy was all hers.

He helped Clarke shimmy out of her jeans, barely taking the time to admire her underwear. Both pieces of clothing discarded, Bellamy took his own shirt off as Clarke ran her fingers over his chest. Scars that had faded were on his abdomen and belly. He said nothing as she peppered kisses along such fragile lines, and Bellamy could hardly control his breathing. He gently lowered her into the sheets, his mouth hovering over a clothed breast. The bra would soon be gone, left where the pile was on the floor. 

Bellamy loved the way Clarke’s breasts could hit into his hands. He took a nipple by the mouth and it was different than he had imagined. It was hard against his tongue and Clarke was shivering. Her reaction prompted him to suck, and she moaned as he held the bud between his teeth. He moved his palm against the other breast and she was driven mad. She wrapped her legs around his back as he paid attention to her other breast, loving it as he had always wanted to. 

Even when they first landed, he had envisioned her naked in the dark spaces of his tent. Now, she was better than he could ever expect.

Their underwear was discarded and he lifted her legs into the air. She was too aroused not be fucked into the mattress. He smiled widely at the sight before him – a flustered Clarke who was averting her gaze.

What was she so embarrassed about? She said herself she had been waiting, and at this point, he had done enough of that himself. 

He took his cock into his hand and looked at it. It was finely wet, although it would have helped for Clarke to give him some of that support, but he saved that for another time. He pressed himself against her vaginal entrance and she squirmed like a piglet. He chuckled at that and she narrowed her eyes.

“It’s not like I’ve done this in a while!” She was too precious for her own good. Bellamy couldn’t have imagined the princess behaving any other way.

He leaned down and took her by surprise with a kiss before he moved forward. He took it slow, not fully inside her for a minute as the two of them shifted and blended into position. After a mutual look of readiness, he withdrew himself and thrusted into her. 

 _My, my,_  what stars had arrived in their eyes.

Bellamy couldn’t contain himself – he groaned loudly at the tightness that had followed. Clarke’s mouth was open in the perfect ‘o’ and one of her hands grabbed the sheets. He repeated this motion, watching Clarke’s face as she was driven to pleasure. Her legs were going down to his thighs now, her feet brushing his skin. Bellamy found the light touches convincing but he paid them no mind as he thrusted again.

There was a faster rhythm as they found a pace together. Clarke’s hair was sticking to the sides of her face with sweat, and Bellamy wasn’t better off. He was hot, face burning like the heat of a thousand summers, and she was begging him with her eyes to keep going. He found himself kissing her more often as he thrusted, swollen lips joining. 

Clarke was the first to cave as she reached her orgasm, a pitched mewling that gave it away. He went slower as he finished inside of her, still deep but slow as their foreheads touched. After he came, he kissed her all over her cheeks, grinning as she giggled away. Before Clarke managed to crawl on top of him for what Bellamy assumed to be more fun, she gave a peck to his freckled nose.

“It really was worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
